overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Volume 12/@comment-104.175.182.38-20180201162732
Is World domination starting to stress out Ainz’ mind mentally as a player and as a former human being on the inside in the end of Overlord LN-volume 12 since he didn’t necessarily want to just rush into conquering a World he hardly knows anything about since his idea of world domination started off as just an out loud little big thought on his first day in the New World that accidentally got Overly Misinterpreted by Demiurge as an absolute order when all Ainz wanted to do first was collect knowledge about this New World he just wants to understand for once, and hope that his old friends from his guild are in that world too? The only reason Ainz reluctantly decided to try conquering the New World in Volume 7 later on after he found out that his NPCs are trying to make his false dream of world domination come true is that he’s just now using his World domination goal and making his all races country into a diverse utopian nation just so he can chase down his own Nostalgic past which is finding his old friends and hoping that they’re in the New World too, and Ainz is just hypocritically too selfish and stubborn as both a player and a former human being on the inside to accept his friends had moved on in Ainz’ 22nd century real world to live their own lives to the fullest and that he just doesn’t feel ready on the inside to let his beloved friends of his former guild go and move on, and the New World is just too racially medieval-stupid and xenophobically naive to know who and what Ainz really is on the inside and why he’s conquering the New World in the first place? And I bet that when he dies in the Holy Kingdom in Volume 13 and comes back alive with high tier resurrection magic, he’ll just announce his life changing decision/choice to his NPCs back home as a player and former human being on the inside that he’s going give up on World domination and just stick to ruling the country he now owns in his life since he can’t make the New World stop being so damn racist as Ainz knows he can’t change the way that the New World was built by it’s unknown New World creator to think and feel towards the undead since Ainz isn’t a mindless racist life hating stereotype like the New World’s Undead are, because reading the 12th Volume of Overlord and reading about his actions of killing human children held hostage by the Bafolk and having a hard time gaining the Tribal Orcs’ trust is just making me almost lose faith that Ainz will ever conquer the New World with a grand series conclusion to satisfy me, and I hope that Volume 13 of Overlord doesn’t make me lose faith in Ainz even more like how Sonic fans old and new continue to lose faith that sonic and his video game franchise will ever have a chance at making good games again.